Technical Field
Aspects of this disclosure relate to an image forming apparatus, such as an electrophotographic multifunction peripheral, facsimile machine, or printer, including a blower.
Related Art
Image forming apparatuses, such as copiers or printers, form a toner image on a latent image bearer, transfer the toner image on a recording material, causes the recording material bearing the toner image to pass a fixing device, and fix the toner image on the recording material under heat and pressure.
Such an image forming apparatus typically employs chargers or charging rollers to form the toner image on the latent image bearer. In such an image forming apparatus, when a latent image bearer is charged with an electrostatic charger or a charging roller, ozone is generated between the latent image bearer and the electrostatic charger or the charging roller.